The invention is directed to forming propylene-alpha-olefin polymers and formulating propylene-alpha-olefin polymer-based hot melt adhesive compositions.
It is important that adhesives used in packaging applications exhibit good bond strength over a wide temperature range and fast set times.
Hot melt adhesive compositions that are formulated with amorphous polypropylene polymers are useful in a variety of applications. Many amorphous polypropylene polymers exhibit a long open time, are quite tacky immediately after solidifying from a molten state and remain tacky for an undesirable period of time after solidifying. These properties are undesirable for applications that require short open times and non-tacky properties after solidification.